NOËL MASQUÉ
by Catirella
Summary: [JOYEUX NOËL] 1er Cadeau... Une soirée de Noël, une soirée costumé ou le petit chaperon rouge rencontre Zorro… mais qu’arrive t’il lorsque les masques tombes ? ... YAOI...


Titre : **NOËL MASQUÉ **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU**

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : OS – AU/UA

Sujet : ↓↓↓↓

Heuuuuuuuuuuuu… J'ai demandé à Noan le 22 décembre, ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour Noël comme OS.  
Voici ce qu'elle m'a demander :  
Quatre donne une réception au siège de son entreprise pour Noël  
Il y invite Duo, son ami d'enfance qui vient juste de s'installer dans la ville et qu'il n'a pas revu depuis longtemps  
Une soirée masquée  
J'ai demander leur âge : 25 ans environ  
Et si je pouvais lui emprunter Noa.  
J'ai eu son accord.  
L'action se passer en 2006…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Pour une fois que c'est moi qui lui donne une idée !!!_

_Et sérieusement, au départ, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait donner et Cat' en a fait une super fic !!!_

_Elle a du talent !_

_Elle ira loin !!_

_Je m'amuse mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce petit cadeau avant l'heure !!_

_Merci ma belle et JOYEUX NOEL à toi aussi et à vous lecteurs !!_

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture_

**Note d'introduction de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 22 décembre 2006. _

J'ai écrie cet OS pour **Noan** c'est mon petit cadeau de Noël pour elle et son fils.  
J'en profite pour dire un grand merci à toutes mes bêtas actuelles, Hlo, Magical Girl Kiki, Takara-sama et Kagura et à Arlia qui ne l'est plus.  
J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je m'étonne d'avoir réussi cet exploit improvisé.  
Je le met en ligne le 23 décembre 2006 en avant premier de tout ce que je vais mettre le 24 et 25 décembre 2006.  
Pour ceux qui me lisent sachez que je vais mettre encore 6 textes en ligne. 1 ARC, 2 suites de chapitre et 3 OS. Avec cet Os cela nous fera 7 textes pour les fêtes de Noël.  
Pas contre il ne faudra pas attendre grand chose pour le jour de l'an.  
Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et de bonnes vacances pour tous ceux qui le sont, comme ma fille.  
Gros Bisous,  
Catirella

☆

_**CET OS EST POUR TOI NOAN.**_

_**JOYEUX NOËL**_

☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**NOËL MASQUÉ**

**

* * *

**

Noël.

Lorsque arrive le mois de décembre, c'est l'effervescence dans les rues, les boutiques. Les personnes courent après le temps pour que tout soit prêt pour le 24 au soir.

Mais cette année, une soirée bien spéciale se préparait depuis plus de 3 mois au siège de la WINNER & MAXWELL – _WM_. Donc Quatre Winner, le fils unique de Allam Winner, en avait repris les rennes au USA depuis deux ans, après l'obtention de son doctorat en économie.

Quatre avait opté pour un bal masqué où tous ses employés et leur petites familles qui étaient bien sûr conviés, allaient devoir se prêter au jeux.

Tous avaient répondu présents et se faisaient une joie de jouer à cache-cache avec leurs collègues.

Le dimanche soir, le parvis de l'immeuble WINNER & MAXWELL serait illuminé et la sécurité redoublée.

Duo, le meilleur ami d'enfance de Quatre, sera là aussi pour sa plus grande joie.

Revenu d'Europe depuis 1 semaine, ils allaient enfin se revoir après 6 ans de séparation à cause de leurs études respectives et du cours de leur vie.

Quatre savait une seule chose. Il serait accompagné.

Trowa, le compagnon de Quatre depuis trois ans et accessoirement un des avocats de la compagnie avait, durant cette semaine, sourit en regardant son amant faire les cents pas en se demandant qui était cette fameuse personne.

Femme, homme ?

Son ami étant bisexuel, cela n'aidait en rien à le repérer lors de son arrivée, ce soir vers 20 heures.

Duo ne lui avait donné aucun indice sur son déguisement. Quatre savait seulement que Duo affectionnait le noir et que cela pouvait l'aider dans sa stratégie de reconnaître toutes les personnes masquées jusqu'au 1er coup de minuit.

Cela fait maintenant plus de 20 minutes que les invités arrivaient petit à petit.

Quatre portait un magnifique costume de Prince du désert. Trowa le trouvait sublime, lui même n'avait rien à lui envier dans son habit de Monsieur Royal. Ils avaient facilement repéré Heero Yuy, l'associé de Trowa. Difficile de le louper, accompagné de son neveu de 12 ans. Noa avait des cheveux d'une couleur unique et son habit de Prince Indou faisant encore plus ressortir ses yeux de couleur gris-vert.

Heero lui était à faire tomber. Noa avait insisté pour que son oncle soit parfait. Ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas seul. Noa avait pris les choses en main et avait tout planifié et le costume de Zorro était exactement ce qu'Heero était à ses yeux. Son sauveur. C'est lui qui l'avait pris avec lui à la mort de ses parents et ça il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Mais dans sa préparation de Mission " Trouver l'âme sœur ", il n'avait pas prévu un paramètre. Un jeune garçon de son âge en habit traditionnel Chinois avec des yeux couleur ébène accompagné du petit chaperon rouge à l'identique de celui de la pub Chanel N° 5. Fort jolie créature d'ailleurs qui ne passa pas non plus inaperçue dès son arrivée. Des jambes interminables, une jupette rouge au dessous des fesses et des cheveux aussi long que la jupe et la cape.

Le petit chaperon rouge allait se faire manger tout cru par les hétéros.

Noa trouva dommage ce fait car son oncle était définitivement homosexuel tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Heero, ainsi que ces deux amis avaient, eux aussi, été fasciné par l'arrivée de cette femme et de son fils.

Quatre avait beau cherché, il ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir.

Noa, de son côté, avec toute l'assurance d'un gamin de 12 ans, alla droit sur le garçon aux yeux mystérieux.

« Bonsoir. »

L'autre le regarda sans émettre un son.

« Tu es muet ? »

« Non. Je parles encore mal l'anglais. »

Noa lui sourit.

« Quel langue parles-tu ? »

« Chinois et français. »

« Cool. Je parle aussi le français. »

Le visage de l'inconnu tout en blanc lui renvoya un sourire de soulagement.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien… Dis ? C'est quoi ton costume ? »

« C'est un habit que portent les chinois lorsqu'ils sont en deuil. »

« Oooh, je suis désolé. Ta mère est en rouge, c'est un peu voyant pour une femme en deuil. »

Le garçon éclata de rire et Noa le fixa en se demandant quelle bêtise il avait bien pu dire.

« Ce n'est pas ma mère et mes parents sont décédés depuis 4 ans. »

« Ah. Dis tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Si. »

« Allons au buffet, l'année dernière, c'était terriblement bon. »

-

Pendant ce temps, le petit chaperon rouge, fut pris pour la petite fille du père Noël version Hot. Elle chopa le premier qui passa à sa portée comme sortie de secours.

« Zorro, mon sauveur. »

« Hn ! »

« Dieu que vous êtes beau. »

« Vous avez la voix bien grave petit chaperon rouge ? »

« C'est pour mieux te manger mon beau héros. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux sous son masque.

« Heero ? »

« Oui comme sauveur. Tous des obsédés, ils veulent tous regarder sous ma jupe. Mais c'est interdit. »

« Vraiment ? »

« 'Vi... J'ai soif, il y a du coca ? »

« Hn ? Je ne suis pas serveur. »

« Non vous êtes Zorro. Fort, musclé d'ailleurs… Hé c'est qui ce garçon qui tourne autour du mien ? »

« Hn ? »

Le chaperon rouge avait pris un air de fouine et avec un masque rouge sur le visage, c'était à mourir de rire. Heero remarqua d'ailleurs que les yeux de cette inconnue étaient d'une couleur incroyable, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Mon neveu. »

« Ah ! Bon je lui fais confiance et il parle avec lui c'est bon signe. »

« Vous êtes jeune pour être mère ? »

« C'est compliqué et comment pouvez vous savoir cela ? »

Zorro sourit.

« Votre bouche est exquise. »

« Oh quel flatteur…

« Je suis gay. »

« Ah. Le mythe de Zorro vient de prendre fin. Paix à son âme… Un coca s'il vous plaît. »

Heero sourit légèrement.

« Bien madame. »

Soupir.

« Monsieur »

« Un jus de fruit. »

Le serveur leur donna respectivement leur verre.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Hein ? »

« Vous avez soupiré à l'élocution " Madame ". »

Petit moue et Heero sourit plus.

« Disons " Monsieur " serait plus approprié. »

Heero recracha sans aucune classe sa gorgée de jus de fruit.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes un travesti ? »

« Et puis quoi encore. J'ai juste été pris de court niveau costume et j'avais aussi envie de surprendre un ami. »

Cela ne se vit pas mais Heero souleva les sourcils.

« Assurément il va avoir un choc. »

« 'Vi. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête à minuit. Dîtes ? »

« Hm ? »

« Vous savez à quoi ressemble un certain Heero Yuy ? »

Heero re-recracha une nouvelle gorgée de jus de fruit.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Hn, oui. Pourquoi vous voulez savoir cela ? »

« Oh juste comme cela. J'en ai entendu parler c'est tout. »

« Un petit four ? »

« OH oui merci… Hummmmm c'est délicieux j'en prends un autre. »

« Merci. »

Le serveur repartit avec son plateau.

« Charmante soirée. »

« Hn. Sauf qu'un certain Duo Maxwell n'a pas du venir. »

« Ah vraiment. Vous le connaissez ? »

« Non. C'est un ami d'un ami et aussi son associé qui lui officiait en Europe. »

« Oh, il est très attendu alors. »

« Hn, si l'on veut. Vous travaillez pour la compagnie ? »

« Oui. »

« Hn. Je ne vous remets pas du tout. »

« _Il n'y a pas de danger._ »

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais, je suis déguisé. »

« Hn c'est un fait. »

« Votre fils a l'air d'apprécier la compagnie de mon neveu. »

« Je vois cela. C'est bien pour lui, il ne connaît encore personne ici. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui mais changeons de sujet. Qui est le magnifique homme qui se trouve au côté de Quatre Winner ? »

« Vous l'avez reconnu ? »

« Difficile de ne pas le reconnaître. Les cheveux, les yeux et le costume type. Même sans GPS il est repérable avec son masque. »

Heero éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes drôle. »

« 'Vi je sais mon Feifei il me gronde tout le temps. »

« Feifei ? »

« Ah il faudra attendre la tombée des masques pour savoir. »

« Votre compagnon ? »

« Grand Dieu NON. »

« Tant mieux. »

« … ? … »

Le petit chaperon rouge se fondit dans son costume.

« Le rouge aux joues vous va à ravir. »

« 'Mési. »

« J'ai hâte que minuit sonne. »

« Moi aussi… Alors qui est cet homme ? »

« Un dresseur de petit chaperon rouge trop curieux. »

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil. Ooooh il neige, allons sur la terrasse. »

« Mais il fait très froid ! »

« Juste quelques instants et turban nous regarde. »

« Turban ? »

« Le maître de cérémonie. »

« Hn. »

« Aller, on y va. »

Avant qu'Heero n'ait pu réagir, il fut tiré par le bras par un petit chaperon rouge qui, dans un mouvement aérien et un bruit de soie, l'entraîna à sa suite vers la terrasse. Une fois sur celle-ci, il retrouva la liberté de son bras et regarda cette merveilleuse créature qui tourbillonnait en regardant les flocons de neige tomber sur son visage masqué.

« Il neige, c'est tellement beau et pur. J'adore la neige. »

« Vous êtes magnifique. »

Le petit chaperon rouge, les joues rouges et légèrement essoufflé, s'arrêta de tourner sur lui même et fixa Zorro la tête penchée, les mains derrière le dos avec un sourire superbe.

« Vous trouvez ? »

« Oui. Même en robe rouge. »

Le petit chaperon rouge se mit à rire.

« En homme et habillé en noir, je fais soit disant fureur d'après un ami d'enfance.

Le levé de sourcil ne se vit pas.

« Vraiment. Je demande à voir. »

Le petit chaperon rouge qui s'était rapproché lui prit les mains et le fit tourner avec lui et dans un mouvement, alla coller son dos au torse musclé de Zorro. Heero le garda serré contre lui et huma ses magnifiques cheveux. Le petit chaperon rouge avec les mains de Zorro dans les siennes enserrant sa taille soupira de bien être.

« Ma maman m'a dit de ne jamais monter certaines choses aux inconnus. »

« Hummmm et elle avait raison. »

Un frisson.

« Rentrons vous allez prendre froid avec cette robe. »

« Incitation au viol ? »

Un souffle chaud contre une oreille.

« Oui et je regrette de ne pas être déguisé en grand méchant loup. »

« Je préfère Zorro et sa virilité. »

« Intéressant. Mais rentrons maintenant. »

« 'Vi. »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils furent le centre d'intérêt d'une grande partie des invités avec des sourires sur les lèvres et deux regards stupides de Quatre et Trowa.

« Que fait Heero avec une femme ? Vêtue de rouge en plus. »

« Cela le change du rose ! »

Trowa sourit en coin.

« Hum. " Heero, mon cœur, si nous allions voir le dernier Barbie ce soir ". »

« Oh oui je m'en souviens j'ai failli me faire pipi dessus tellement j'ai ri. »

« Heero riait jaune. Tu ne l'as pas invitée au fait ? »

« Si mais elle avait un engagement vis a vis de son frère. »

« Une chance pour nous. »

« Tu es méchant. »

« Non réaliste mon amour. Si je tire sur le turban autour de ta taille, il arrive quoi ? »

« Je vais être en boxer. »

« Hummmm, tentant. »

« N'y pense même pas, j'ai tous mes employés ici et il y a plein d'enfants aussi. »

« Tu perdras ton pantalon au lieu de ton masque. »

Quatre sourit en coin.

« Penses à l'après réception mon cœur. »

« Hein ? »

Le regard sadique de Quatre en dit long à son amant.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. Mais tout ça ne me dit pas ce que fait Heero avec le petit chaperon rouge. »

Trowa haussa les épaules.

« Il cherche peut être à faire un essai avec sa galette. »

« … »

« C'est la faim mon amour tu veux un morceau de bûche de Noël ? »

« Oui je veux bien… »

Trowa le laissa le temps d'aller chercher deux assiettes avec deux parts de bûche.

« Je me demande où est Duo et s'il est là avec qui… Pouf pourquoi je ne le trouve pas… »

« Tiens mon amour. »

« Merci. »

-

Du côté de Noa et l'inconnu en tenue chinoise.

« Tu as de la crème sur le joue. »

« Ooh… »

L'autre garçon vint la lui retirer d'un léger coup de langue.

« Merci. »

Noa rougit comme tout.

« De rien. Tes yeux sont fascinants. »

« Les tiens aussi… Tu as vu, on dirait que le petit chaperon rouge et Zorro sont inséparables. »

« Hum. Zorro va avoir une surprise à minuit. »

« Hn ? Pourquoi ? »

L'autre lui répondit d'un sourire en coin.

« Je vois. Tu ne m'en diras pas plus. Pas grave j'attendrais. Dis tu as quel âge ? »

« 13 ans et toi ? »

« 12. »

« Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? »

« Non… J'aime pas les onnas. »

« Hn ? »

« J'aime les garçons. »

Les yeux de Noa brillèrent et son sourire s'élargit.

« Chouette. »

Le sourire de l'autre garçon s'élargit aussi.

-

« Hummmmmmmmm, la bûche au bout de tes doigt est encore meilleure. »

« Hn mais cela m'excite. »

« Désolé… Tu en veux aussi ? »

Disant cela le petit chaperons rouge prit avec deux de ses doigts un peu de sa part de bûche et la porta à la bouche de Zorro.

« Avec plaisir. »

Heero entrouvrit ses lèvres et deux doigts y pénétrèrent avec un goût sucré.

« Délicieux. »

Heero se lécha les lèvres avec sensualité et le petit chaperon rouge eut un gros coup de chaud.

« Bientôt minuit. »

« 'Vi. »

20 secondes avant minuit Heero attira son chaperon rouge devant ses deux amis qui ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux.

Et le moment temps attendu par tous allait arriver dans …

« **3**… **2**… **1**… **JOYEUX NOËL**… »

Les masques tombèrent.

Heero retira celui de son chaperon rouge et le chaperon rouge en fit autant avec Zorro.

« Dieu que tu es beau sans ton masque. »

« Pas autant que toi, on dirait un ange, tu aurais du opter pour cela comme costume. »

« Oui j'y songerais pour la prochaine fois. »

« J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser. »

« Hummm alors fais le, tu ne m'as pas attiré sous le gui sans arrières pensées. »

« Non. »

Heero captura ses lèvres qui l'attiraient encore plus depuis que le petit chaperon rouge était en fait un homme.

Le baiser se fit hésitant et devint très vite passionné sous le regard d'un Quatre et d'un Trowa, tel des poissons.

« Merde… Il embrasse une fille ! »

« Duo ! »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Il est où ce fameux Duo ? Il s'est déguisé en homme invisible ou quoi ? »

Quatre lui mit un coup du revers de sa main au niveau du ventre.

« Mais non. Le petit chaperon rouge est Duo… Le salaud, il m'a bien eu sur ce coup là. Mais c'est qui le garçon avec lui ? »

« Attends là ! Tu es en train de dire que ton copain d'enfance est devenu une femme ? »

« Mon amour. »

« Hm ? »

« Arrêtes le champagne. »

« Hein ? »

-

Même scène du côté des garçons.

« **3**… **2**… **1**… **JOYEUX NOËL**… »

Ils baissèrent eux même leur masque.

« Whouaaaaaaaa, que tu es beauuuuuuuuu. »

« Arrêtes, tu me gênes. Tu es encore plus mignon que je me l'étais imaginé depuis que tu es venu vers moi. Je m'appelle Wufei Chang. »

« Enchanté Wufei, moi c'est Noa Yuy… Et regarde mon oncle roule un patin à la femme qui t'accompagne. »

Wufei sourit.

« C'est un homme et c'est mon père adoptif. »

« Hn ? »

« C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais plus tard, j'ai comme dans l'idée que nous allons nous voir très souvent. »

« J'espère bien car je crois que je t'aime beaucoup. »

« Moi aussi Noa. »

Leurs joues prirent de petites couleurs et leurs regards se perdirent dans celui de l'autre.

-

« **DUO**. »

Heero et Duo se séparèrent.

Heero, les yeux écarquillés, fixa Duo le bouche ouverte. Duo le regarda sans comprendre.

« Heero, tu vas devoir nous expliquer comment tu as fait pour tomber sur mon ami d'enfance. »

Duo prit la même expression faciale qu'Heero et au bout d'une minute, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

« J'ai dit quoi de drôle ? »

« Rien Quatre. Alors c'est toi le fameux Heero Yuy ? »

« Hn et toi le Duo Maxwell qui arrive tout droit d'Europe. »

« 'Vi… Déçu ? »

« Oh que non… Quatre, désolé mais je le garde pour ce soir. »

« Hein ? Mais mais… Duo mais qui est le jeune garçon avec toi ? »

« Mon fils adoptif. »

« Ton fils adoptif ? »

« C'est compliqué. Tu connaissais la famille Chang qui travaillait pour nous en France ? »

« Oui. Ils sont décédés dans un accident d'avion il y a 4 ans. »

« Oui. J'ai adopté leur fils, il n'avait plus de famille. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Je voulais te faire la surprise. »

« Et bien c'est réussi. »

Duo tourna sur lui même et atterrit dans les bras d'Heero.

« Tu aimes mon costume ? »

Quatre lui sourit et sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille.

« Tu m'as bien eu. Duo mon compagnon Trowa Barton. »

« Notre deuxième avocat tu n'as pas honte Quatre Winner ? »

« Pas plus que toi. »

« Je suis encore vierge moi. »

« Flûte. »

Trowa était rouge de gêne et Heero n'était gère mieux.

« J'ai perdu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je lui avait dit que je serais toujours puceau à mes 25 ans et c'est aujourd'hui. »

« _Tu ne le seras plus ce soir._ »

Duo frissonna et ferma les yeux.

« Et quel était l'enjeux du pari ? »

« Trois fois rien. Un strip-tease. »

Trowa resserra son étreinte.

« Je savais bien que je le verrais ton boxer. »

« Intégrale. »

« QUATRE. »

Le dit Quatre était mort de honte et rouge écarlate.

« Mais j'étais célibataire à l'époque, Duo je ne peux pas, en plus il y a trop de monde ce soir, au nom de notre amitié ne me demande pas cela… »

Duo fit mine de réfléchir.

« Duo s'il te plaît. »

« Bon d'accord mais en échange toi et ton apollon à la mèche. Tu as tes deux yeux Trowa ? Je disais… Vous serez nos nounous durant un mois. »

« **UN MOIS !** »

« Á poil Quatre. »

« **Hors de question**… On accepte. Le petit chaperon rouge a bien changé au 21ème siècle. »

Trowa avait fini en souriant en coin à son associé et ami qui n'avait pas lâché la taille de son futur amant, il n'y avait pas à en douter car il connaissait trop la possessivité d'Heero.

Noa arriva avec Wufei qu'il tenait par la main.

Trowa et Quatre sourirent. Noa était bien un Yuy, il n'y avait aucun doute.

« Tonton je te présente Wufei Chang. Sympa le costume Mr Maxwell, vous avez berné tout le monde. Moi le premier. Wufei, viens on va boire un jus de fruit, à plus tard. »

« Heero ! C'est ton neveu ? »

« Hn. »

« Feifei a trouvé son maître mais il ne sera pas l'onna. »

« Hn ? »

« Je te donnerais un cours de chinois en privé mon héros à moi. »

Duo l'entraîna avec lui au milieu de la salle pour l'entraîner dans un slow et chantant…

« Zorro est arrivé et il m'a capturé le beau Zorro le grand Zorro… »

« Baka. »

« Nan, je suis pas un idiot juste un homme fou d'amour pour le corps sous ces habits noir. D'ailleurs il m'irait très bien. »

« Tu connais le japonais ? Et ils sont trop grand. »

« Wufei lit des mangas et moi je les lis derrière et ce n'est pas grave, j'adorerais porter ta chemise après que tu m'ais retiré ma jupette. »

« Un chaperon rouge avec un appétit de loup. »

« 'Vi. »

« Alors je vais satisfaire ton appétit au plus vite et joyeux anniversaire Duo. »

« Merci Heechan. »

Heero fronça les sourcils et lui mit un tape sur le jupette. Duo sursauta.

« Ni pense même pas. »

« Mon lapin ? »

« Nan. »

« Mon poussinou ? »

« Nan. »

« Mon Zorro ? »

« Non plus. »

« Mon amour ? »

« Hai. »

Duo fut tout sourire et se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour aller poser son front sur celui d'Heero.

« Embrasses-moi. »

« Hn. »

Heero renversa Duo comme dans les films et l'embrassa avec passion. Certains qui les regardèrent applaudir.

-

« Quatre. »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Ce soir tu es puni. »

« Ah. Et quel est ma punition. »

« Strip-tease et c'est moi qui tire sur la ceinture de ton costume… »

« D'accord mon amour tu pourras tirer sur la ceinture… »

Trowa embrassa son compagnon avec tendresse.

-

Wufei avait attiré Noa à l'abri des regards derrière l'immense sapin.

« Noa. »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Noa se mordit la lèvre et répondit timidement.

« Voui. »

Wufei, les joues en feu, avança doucement ses lèvres vers celles de Noa qui en avait fermé les yeux.

Juste un contact des plus chastes. Les cœurs respectifs des deux garçons s'emballèrent.

Ils venaient de se donner leur premier baiser.

-

Cette nuit là au siège de la WINNER & MAXWELL – _WM, White Marriage_. de nouveaux couples se sont formés.

Mais cela n'est t'il pas un fait normal pour la plus grande agence matrimoniale du monde ?

_**FIN**_

☆

* * *

" Je veux voir sous la jupe du petit chaperon rouge…"  
Oups ! Je vous avez pas vu…  
Je me répète mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce texte.**  
**Si vous laisser un petit mot, suivez les étoiles… 

☆∵☆∵☆∵☆∵☆ ...↓...☆


End file.
